Rosalie's Denali Reckoning
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: Rosalie has to face Carlisle for her actions against Tanya while the family (except Bella and Carlisle) were staying with the Denali Coven. Tanya made enticing comments to Edward and Emmett. Rosalie lost her temper and attacked Tanya. Now she has to answer to Carlisle. WARNING: This story will contain non-abusive, disciplinary spanking of a teenager. DON'T LIKE-DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story picks up after "Rosalie's Denali Dilemma". If you have not read that story, please do so. It will explain what this story is about. WARNING: This story will contain non-abusive, disciplinary spanking of a teenager. If you don't like that type of story, please look elsewhere…**

**Chapter 1—Home in Forks**

**Rosalie:**

We finally left Denali and are almost home. I will be glad to get home and away from "Tanya the Tramp." What a horrible trip, well, for me at least. I am not looking forward to facing my father when we get home. I already know what is in store for me and I am sure he is going to really let me have it. Tanya is his friend and has been for a long time. She is the leader of the Denali coven and I slapped and attacked her. She had no right enticing Edward and Emmett, right in front of us. I hate her, I don't want to ever go back to Denali.

We hunted last night so we would be full for the ride home. I have been in a terrible mood for the past 2 days knowing what's in store for me. Edward is anxious to get home to his little human. I heard dad blistered her butt a few times over the past 2 weeks she has been staying with him. Well, there may be hope for her after all. At least I'm not the only one who got in trouble during this time.

Oh, great, we are home. Now my stomach is doing flip-flops. I hate being in trouble. We are pulling into the drive up to our house. I am so glad I am home, but now I have to answer to my father. This is not going to be pretty!

We pulled into the garage and got our suitcases out. Entering the kitchen, dad and Bella were waiting for us. We all hugged and were happy to see them. Even the little human. Edward and Bella ran to each other like they have been away from each other for 3 years! I couldn't help it, I had to say something.

"Oh please, why don't you two get a room!" I said sarcastically to them.

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward said.

"Rosalie! I believe you are in enough trouble as it is, do not make it worse." Dad warned me.

"Great dad, remind everyone and let them know I'm going to get it. Thanks a lot, I can't even keep a punishment to myself, everyone has to be informed of it!" I smarted off to him.

"Watch your tone young lady, or we can go to my study and take care of this matter and the other right now if you would like?" Dad threatened.

"I don't care, get it over with, I'd rather…" I said to him but Emmett interrupted...

"Hey, babe, cool it down, let's take our stuff up to our room and you can relax a minute." Emmett said and pushed me toward the stairs. Dad was glaring at me. I really did it now. I'm sure I am going to pay for this.

I flashed up to our room. Emmett was downstairs and I heard dad call him into the den. Emmett is in trouble for teasing Bella again on the phone. Who knows what dad will do to him. I am staying in my room. As I was unpacking our things, I heard screaming, a male and a female. Running to the hallway I saw Emmett run down the stairs. In a minute, dad came flying upstairs. Then I found out Jessica was spending the weekend with us. I heard dad go calm her down. She ran into Emmett in the hall and it was dark and he scared her. Dad settled her down. I was standing in the doorway. Dad looked at me and said, "We will deal with your little stunt after Jessica leaves to go back home." I nodded. Great, can't wait for that day of reckoning.

Dad's punishment for Emmett was to take all of us shopping for the day in Port Angeles. By all of us, I mean me, Alice, Jessica, Esme if she wants and Bella. Bella elected to stay home with Edward. Esme stayed with Carlisle. The rest of us went and spent the day shopping. Emmett hated it, but he had to stay with us and take us wherever we wanted to go. So he talked Jasper into going with us and those 2 would sit out in the mall while we went into the various stores. They went to the video store in the mall and were looking for new games. Even though it was a punishment for Emmett, we did have a good time, even my Emmy. I didn't think about anything. We just had to remember Jessica needed to eat. So we stopped to eat lunch. We made some excuse up as to why we didn't eat. The guys were fooling around with the sports stores too.

**Back at the Cullen house:**

Esme went to Carlisle's study. "Carlisle, I want to talk to you about Rosalie. She did attack Tanya, but Tanya is to blame for all of it. She had no business taunting Rosalie or Edward. It was wrong of her to do that. Rosalie just reacted."

"Yes, I agree with you darling, but Rosalie has to learn to control her emotions and actions. She can't just go off and attack someone. She has been with us long enough to know how to behave." Carlisle told her.

"I did punish her Carlisle. I spanked her bottom and Tanya came in and saw what I was about to do. I feel she has been punished enough," Esme said.

"Well I am going to have a talk with her. She is going to have to answer to me also. I will not let this behavior get out of hand. We have to maintain some sort of relationship with the Denali coven. They are our closest allies. But don't worry, my lovely wife, I am going to have my say to Tanya also," Carlisle informed her.

"Really? I think that would be a good idea. It would make Rosalie feel better, and me for that matter. I was not happy with Tanya either. Eleazar was perturbed with her also. Too bad he isn't the coven leader there," Esme remarked.

"I agree, but Tanya is the leader. However, they consider themselves part of our extended family, therefore, I am the leader of the covens around our area. Since she wants to be part of our family, she has to answer to me and I am going to make sure she does," Carlisle said emphatically.

"Are you going to punish her?" Esme asked.

"I have voiced my concern over her taunting and playing up to Edward before, she knows I do not like it. She also knows how we feel about Bella. I haven't decided yet, I want to wait until after I speak with her again," Carlisle noted.

Not long after that, there was a knock at the study door. "Come," Carlisle called. Edward came in.

"Dad, I want to talk to you about Rosalie. She wasn't the one who instigated this, Tanya taunted both of us, she was way out of line. I know Rose shouldn't have done that, but I was mad at Tanya too. She wouldn't stop," Edward said.

"There, you see, even Edward saw it," Esme pointed out.

"Yes, but Edward didn't attack his hostess like Rosalie did. Even though he didn't like it, he controlled his temper, and if anyone has a temper, it is Edward. By the way, I am very proud of you for controlling your temper, son. I'm sorry, but I feel I need to address this matter with Rosalie. She needs to learn to control her emotions. What if that had been Bella," Carlisle posed.

Both Esme and Edward were at a loss for words at that. At least Carlisle knew that Tanya was the main culprit. They had to agree Carlisle had a point. What if Bella made a comment Rosalie didn't like. That could turn out bad, plus Rosalie had a problem with Bella anyway. Little Rose was going to get "pruned" and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Once Carlisle made up his mind, there was no going back. At least she gets a little fun before having to face the music.

Edward left to go over the Charlie's with Bella. He would be home sometime today. That left Esme and Carlisle alone to enjoy some quiet before the storm…

**TBC: Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2 - Facing Carlisle

**Chapter 2 – Facing Carlisle**

**Carlisle:**

Now that Jessica and Bella have gone home since Charlie is now back from his fishing trip and the weekend is over, it is time I dealt with my errant daughter. She has had time to think about her actions and I am going to inform her that tonight after everyone has gone hunting, she will stay behind and we will have our discussion in my study. I want to get her version of the incident also. Her mother and surprisingly, her brother Edward, spoke to me on her behalf. I understand the situation, but I cannot allow her to act like that and attack someone even though she was provoked. At any time, it could be a human or like I pointed out to Esme and Edward, what if it had been Bella? She needs to learn to keep her emotions under control at all times. Even though her mother punished her already, I still feel it is my place to enforce my expectations and have my say in the matter. She knows better.

Leaving the hospital and driving home, I thought about this matter all the way home. Pulling into the garage, I sat in my car for a little discussing the matter in my head. I noticed the kitchen door to the garage open and my big bear son Emmett came out and walked toward my side of my car.

"Hey Pops, got a minute?" Emmett asked.

Opening the door and getting out I told him I did. I closed my door and stood with my bag resting on the hood of my car. "What is it son?"

"Pops, can you please go easy on my Rosie? She is sorry for what she did and Tanya was a pain. I wanted to smack her myself. She kept taunting Edward and me. Rosie stood up for Bella and us. Please Pops, give her a break!" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I understand the situation, I will give Rosalie a chance to explain herself and get her point of view, but she cannot be allowed to go around attacking people just because they are teasing you or her, even though they are in the wrong. She needs to control her emotions so if it happens again, things do not get out of hand. You will have to trust me on this. I will not be harder than I have to be on her. How would you feel if someone attacked Rosalie the way she attacked Tanya?" I asked him.

"When you put it that way, I guess I see your point, but please, don't be too hard on her," he pleaded for her.

"I promise I will only be as hard as I have to. Have I ever been too hard on you," I posed the question to him.

"No Pops, but this is my Rosie we're talking about, I just want to protect her," Emmett said sincerely.

"So do I Emmett, that is why I need to have this little "discussion" with her," I explained. Emmett, this discussion is between my daughter and me. You need to trust me, son."

"Yes Pops, I trust you, I don't want to think about it," he said.

"Then go get the others and go for a hunt. Stay out until I let Alice know it is okay to come home and don't worry, Rose will be just fine. This is something I do not look forward to," I told him.

"Okay Pops, I'll get the others," Emmett said sadly as he turned to get the others.

Emmett being Emmett, couldn't just go to the others and suggest going for a hunt, no he had to be himself and call them his way…stepping into the kitchen with me right behind him, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY EVERYBODY! POPS WANTS US TO GO FOR A HUNT SO HE CAN TALK THINGS OVER WITH ROSIE! BAIL OUT IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Emmett! Can you say it any louder?" I chided him.

"Sure Pops! **HEY EVERYBODY! HUNT IN 5 MINUTES! POPS SAYS…"**

"EMMETT!" I chided him again.

"**WHAT?"** "Oh sorry, Pops!" "What?" The big ham asked.

"Never mind!" I said as I shook my head trying to get my hearing back. Walking toward the stairs, I was almost run over by Alice and Jasper. Edward was already out with Bella. Esme came out with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry darling, Rose will be okay," I said trying to ease her mind.

"I know. I just hate when my babies are punished. I just want to leave and get away. Don't do anything until we are out of earshot," Esme said.

"I know dear. I've done this before," I reminded her. She left with the others and I went to knock on Rosalie's door. She softly walked to the door and opened it and stared at me with an attitude.

"Rosalie, I am going to take a shower and then I will call you to my study so we can have our talk," I told her.

"Yeah, talk alright," she said sarcastically.

"I would lose the attitude if I were you, Young Lady! Unless you want to make it worse for yourself," I warned her.

"Sorry dad, just not in a good mood," she said sullenly.

After my shower I put on comfortable clothes. Sitting down on the bed, I thought of the task in front of me. I hate disciplining my children, but I have to do it for their own good. Steeling my nerves and resolving myself to the task, I got up to call Rosalie to my study. Stopping by her door, I knocked softly and said, "Rosalie, come to my study." I then walked to my study leaving the door open for her. I stepped behind my desk and sat down as I saw her come and stand in the doorway. I motioned for her to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. She sat down with a huff.

"Rosalie, I want you to tell me what happened in Denali and why you thought it wise to attack Tanya, your hostess," I said sternly.

"Dad, you know what happened. Why do I have to go over it again?" She asked.

"Because I want to hear your version and your explanation. Now start explaining," I ordered her.

"Ugh! Okay, while we were there, Emmett suggested we have a snowball fight. We divided into to teams, Cullens vs. Denali coven. We each made a small fort and snowballs. If you got hit 10 times with snowballs you were out. Whoever had the most players left and if their fort was still in tact, won. We took an early lead with Emmett on our side, and then Tanya started flirting with Edward. She was batting her eyes at him and said that since he is still single he should come and get her while he still could. I told her to stop it and threw a snowball at her. Then she got mad and started enticing my Emmy. She told Emmett to come to her and get some real loving. That's when I lost it and lobbed a snowball at her as hard as I could and it hit her square in the face and knocked her down. Mom yelled at me and sent me in the house. I was furious. She had no right to do that to Edward or Emmett. She has some nerve coming on to my brother and my husband right in front of me. She should be the one in trouble," Rosalie explained disgustedly.

"Then mom came in and said she was going to change clothes because we were wet from the snowballs and then she came in my room to spank me. She had me over her knee when Tanya came in to wipe the snow off her face. She had to walk past my room and saw me in that position. I was so embarrassed. She gave me a look like she was glad I was going to get it. I don't like her and I never want to go to Denali again. She deserved it and I am glad I hit her dad, so don't try to make me say I'm sorry," Rosalie said with a determined voice.

"You better be sorry, young lady. You had no right to act the way you did. I agree Tanya was out of line, but you do not attack someone out of anger and rage. You know better than that, be it human or vampire. Plus you were a guest in her home. You don't treat your hostess like that," I admonished her.

"Well, she was no "hostess with the most-ess" by the way she acted. How dare she come on to Em and Edward! What if she did that to you, how would Esme like it?" She asked.

"We are not talking about your mother, we are talking about you and your behavior. I can assure you, your mother would have handled it more diplomatically and with better sense. Tanya enticed Edward but Edward did not attack her with snowballs. You just let your rage take over. You know you need to control yourself in situations like these. Thank goodness there were no humans around. Even when it is just vampires, you still need to keep your emotions in tact so you don't attract attention. Is that understood?" I said sternly.

"Yes sir!"

"Did you apologize to Tanya for your actions?" I asked.

"APOLOGIZE TO HER! No, I didn't apologize to her. She should apologize to me, Edward and Emmett. I am not apologizing to her, I don't care what you do to me, I WILL NOT apologize to her," she said assuredly.

"Oh yes you will, young lady! You are going to call her, here in my presence, and apologize to her for your appalling behavior and you will be sincere about it!" I told her in no uncertain terms.

"NO! DAD, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE TO HER and that's final!" She said glaring at me.

"Don't you dare glare at me like that!" I warned her.

"Well, I am not telling that brazen hussy I'm sorry! She had it coming and she deserved it. I would be lying if I told her I was sorry, and we all know how you feel about lying, so I will not lie and tell her I'm sorry," she insisted.

"Then I am going to have to help you lose this high and mighty attitude you are exuding, and teach you that it is better to deal with situations like this with diplomacy and decency, not childish actions like a fight. You should have handled this situation like an adult. Instead, you acted as bad as Tanya and for that, I am going to punish you even though your mother already did. Come over to the couch with me, young lady," I instructed her.

"No, I was already spanked for this, I'm done!" She said haughtily and walked toward the door.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN CULLEN! If you walk out that door, you are going to be very sorry!" I warned her again. Rosalie stopped in her tracks at hearing that. She stood there and then turned sideways. She looked back at me and then at the door.

"Don't do it young lady, you will not get out the door!" I informed her.

She hesitantly turned toward me and looked down at the floor.

"Get over here, NOW!" I demanded.

She slowly came toward me, still seeming to weigh her options, but common sense seemed to win over and she stood right in front of me with her head down looking at the floor.

**TBC: Please Review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Reckoning**

**Carlisle:**

Rosalie stood before me with her eyes downcast looking at the floor. I could tell she was not liking the fact that she was going to be punished again for this incident, but she refused to apologize and still had an attitude that I was not going to let slide. She needs to learn to control herself when around others, be it vampires or humans. Loosing your temper could result in disaster if she does not keep it under control at all times. Now I have to deal with this unpleasant task.

"Rosalie, you know what you did was wrong and you refuse to apologize to Tanya for this and you know better than to act like this especially when you are staying at their home as their guest. You know what is going to happen, come and stand at my right side." I told her.

"But dad, I was already spanked by mother. Can't you just let this go?" She pleaded.

"Rosalie, I told you what was going to happen when you called me after this incident and now it is past the time for talking and regret. I'm sorry, but I need to teach you a lesson. Come on, lay across my knee," I instructed her.

Rosalie did so and I adjusted her to my liking. "Why are you in this position, young lady?" I made her answer.

"Because I lost my temper when Tanya taunted Edward and Emmett and I attacked her with a snowball to her face. It hit her square in the face. Good, I laughed at her when it hit her and I hope it hurt too!" She said sarcastically.

I gave her a sharp, hard "SMACK!" for that. "OOWW! Da-ad! That hurt!" She complained.

"It's going to hurt more than that when I am through! Ready?" I asked with my hand raised.

"I guess so!" She said.

I brought my hand down hard and fast and landed SMACK after SMACK on her bottom. I switched back and forth to one side and then the other and all over her upturned bottom. Rosalie was squirming and yelping after each SMACK. I rained down 10 SMACKS on each side of her bottom. She tried to wiggle off but I caught her and put her back in place. I then shifted her forward and reached under my couch and pulled out my footstool. Placing my right foot on the stool I took aim at her upturned sit spots and upper thighs. She started pleading since she knew what was in store for her.

"No dad, please, not that! Please, it hurts too much there! I'm sorry, please don't spank me there, please," she sobbed.

"Sorry, my princess, but you have it coming. You will never treat anyone like that again, especially a friend and extended family member who you happened to be staying with. Now brace yourself," I warned her.

I brought my hand down hard and fast to her sit spots, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! To one side and SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! To the other side.

"Now young lady, are you ever going to act like that again?" I asked smacking her bottom again.

"No-oh, I promise! I'm sorry daddy!" She cried.

"Are you going to apologize when I tell you to?" I asked smacking her hard again.

"No, I still won't apologize to her," she said stubbornly.

"Okay, then you leave me no choice," I informed her as I brought my hand down again, SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! to one side and the same on the other side.

"Now are you going to apologize to her?" I asked again.

"NO! You can't make me!" Rosalie stated.

"We'll see about that!" I said as I tipped her forward again and landed 10 hard, sharp SMACKS to each side of her sit spots and thighs again. Rosalie was yelping and kicking and trying to get away, but I had her firmly over my knee. When I finished I warned her, "Now what's it going to be, apology or do I continue to blister your butt young lady?"

"I-I'll aplogize d-dad," she sobbed out. "I-I'm sorry," she said sniveling and sobbing.

I let her lay there until she got herself under control. I stroked her back and her blonde hair. She finally settled down enough and I helped her get up. I sat her on my lap taking care to keep her bottom hanging off my leg. I held her close as she sniveled. I kissed her on her forehead and held her tight.

"All better now?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks for not pulling my pants down dad," she said.

"You already had that done, this was just to remind you about your manners and keeping yourself under control. You know how dangerous it could be if circumstances were different. This could have ended sooner if you wouldn't have been so stubborn about apologizing." I reminded her.

"Yes, dad, I know. I'm sorry and I will not let it happen again."

"Rosalie, you are going to apologize to Tanya, in fact, you are going to call her right now and get it over with," I told her sternly.

"Yes dad, I'll do it now." She got up and I got the phone number and she called and talked to Tanya. Rosalie did a wonderful job apologizing to Tanya. I was very proud of her. When she was through, I asked for the phone. I told Tanya I would call her back in a few minutes.

I looked at Rosalie and told her to come and sit down next to me. She gingerly sat down next to me and leaned into me. I put my arm around her and held her close.

"Rosalie, I am very proud of you for apologizing to Tanya. I know that was hard for you, but you did a very nice job. You are never to act that way again. You know better than that. Besides, you are representing me whenever you go to any extended family or friends of ours. I expect you to behave properly. Is that clear, Young Lady?" I asked her.

"Yes dad, I'm sorry for my behavior. Boy dad, you haven't lost your touch in convincing me to do things your way! Wow! My bottom is still stinging!" She said rubbing her sore backside.

"Well, you had it coming. You wouldn't give in. You know better than to defy me young lady! I hate having to do that to you, but I will for your own good. It's better for both of us if you just listen and do as your 'old man' says!" I informed her tweeking her nose. "Don't you agree with me?" I asked her.

"Yes dad, I see your point and feel it too," she said rubbing her bottom again.

"Good, you want to stay here a little or do you want to go to your room," I asked.

"I'd like to stay a little longer dad, it feels good to be in your arms," she said. If only she knew how proud she made me feel.

After about a half hour, Rosalie excused herself to go to her room. After she left my study, it was now my turn to talk to Tanya. I dialed Tanya's number and waited for her to answer. After a few rings I heard her familiar voice on the other end.

"Tanya, I have punished Rosalie for her rude behavior while at your home. Now I would like your version of this outrageous episode of you taunting my children and their spouses," I said sternly.

"Carlisle, I was just teasing them and Rosalie took it all wrong. She got so upset and lobbed a snowball at me so hard, it knocked me down. Esme made her go inside and later I walked in to clean up and walked by her room and Esme was about to punish her. You didn't have to punish her also. Surely she knows that was wrong," Tanya stated.

"Yes, well according to Esme, Edward and Emmett, you were the one who started this. You had no right taunting my children like that. Rosalie was very upset and angry and she was sticking up for her husband and brother. You should know better than to tease someone else's mate. Although I don't condone Rosalie's behavior, she had a right to be upset. I will not stand for anyone doing that to my children. Since you and your coven consider yourselves extended members of my family, you answer to me as the head of the largest coven around this area. When you come for Edward and Bella's wedding, you and I are going to have a discussion on this matter. Is that understood?" I demanded.

"Ah, yes Carlisle, although you are making too much out of this. It was just a harmless tease. I never meant anything by it," she countered trying to laugh it off.

"Well, we will sort that out when you come. Have a nice evening Tanya, see you soon!" I said to her bluntly.

I hope she got my annoyed tone. I was also told by Eleazar that she was at fault. I will have to have a serious discussion with her when she comes here for the wedding. A VERY serious discussion.

**TBC: How much trouble do you think Tanya is in? Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Wedding**

**Flash Forward to Edward and Bella's Wedding:**

**Carlisle:**

Edward and Bella's wedding is finally here. It went off without a hitch. It was beautiful. Alice did a fantastic job transforming the forest setting into an enchanting fairytale wedding. She outdid herself. It was breathtakingly gorgeous. I danced with my new daughter. She looked beautiful and Edward suddenly looked like a man, a very handsome man I was very proud of.

While dancing with Bella, I said to her, "You look beautiful, my daughter! It's hard to believe you are the same girl I turned over my knee a few weeks ago!"

"Yes, can you believe it? I really am your daughter now, guess I better be on my best behavior, right dad," she teased while laughing.

"That would be wise, young lady," I said chuckling. "Now you really live under my roof and my rules missy," I said with a glint in my eye.

"I'm sure we will have some rough times ahead dad, but no matter what, I love you and mom as my own parents. I love Charlie and Renee, but you two are more like parents to me. I'll try to be good, dad, but I still have that rebellious streak, so l just wanted to warn you," she said laughing.

"Don't worry Isabella Marie Cullen, my study door will always be open to you," I said smiling but raising my eyebrows. "Your mother and I feel the same way about you, baby girl."

"Thanks dad, that means a lot, and I still want to be changed soon after the honeymoon," she told me.

"You and Edward just let me know when and we will do it, but please be sure, do not do this lightly, you know once it is done, there is no going back, so make sure you are ready," I warned her.

"I will dad," she said.

After dancing with Bella, I decided it was time to seek out Tanya from the Denali Coven. She knows I want to talk to her about her taunting Edward and Emmett and Rosalie hitting her with a snowball. She greeted me when they first got here, but she has been cautious about getting too close to me or standing by me alone. She makes sure there is someone near us or between us. If she sees me coming in her direction, she moves! Ah ha, I have her worried. Good, she should be.

Spying Tanya across from me, I started toward her, she saw me coming and tried to get away, but someone stopped her and talked to her. When the person left, she turned around and walked right into me.

"Oh, Carlisle, I'm sorry I bumped you, I was just going over…" she uttered but I cut her off.

"Yes, I see Tanya, you have been avoiding me all evening. I was going to ask you to dance, but I think it is time we have our little chat," I said taking her arm and leading her toward the house.

"Oh, uh, okay, we can talk over there, there are not too many people there," she suggested.

"No, I think we need to go to the house to my study for privacy. That way we don't have to worry about someone overhearing us," I said as I guided her toward the house. "Just a minute, I need to tell Esme something, I will be right back. Don't move from this spot," I said with a stern voice. She just nodded and looked worried. I went to Esme and whispered in her ear.

"Okay, dear," Esme answered.

Walking back up to Tanya I again took her arm and walked her to the house. She looked worried, but did not put up a struggle. On our way, I noticed Emmett spied us and nudged Rosalie, who nudged Alice, who nudged Jasper, who whistled to Edward, who then nudged Bella! I'm sure they all had the "cat who ate the canary" grin on their faces, although they didn't know what was going to happen. I think they all felt justified.

Reaching the house, Tanya took a slight step back. I could see she was nervous about being led up to the door and having to come in the house. She turned to me and asked, "Carlisle, we don't have to go in the house, we can just talk out here. There is nothing to discuss, really."

"No, Tanya, I feel there is much to discuss and I want to do it privately in my study. I do not want anyone to overhear our conversation. Now stop stalling and get in the house. We are going to my study so let's go to the stairs," I said to her.

I still had her by her arm and I could feel the tension in her. She was very uneasy and wary. She knew something was up! Let her be worried. We went up the stairs and came to my study. Tanya put the breaks on when we got to the study door. She nervously looked at the study and then me. I could tell she was uncomfortable. Still having her by the arm, I pushed her through the doorway. She stopped and looked at me cautiously.

"Uh, Carlisle? Don't you usually bring your children to your study to punish them?" She asked.

"Yes I do, and I also bring them here to talk things over. We are going to have a little chat about your taunting my children while they were staying with you at your home," I explained. She seemed a little bit more relaxed at hearing we would just be chatting. So she walked in with me, more confidently. I indicated she should take a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk. I stood with my back leaning against the desk with my arms crossed, standing in front of her.

"I would like you to give me your version of what happened during the snowball fight when Rosalie attacked you," I said staring at her intently. I could tell she became a little more ill at ease with the way I was standing in front of her.

"Well, Carlisle, it really wasn't anything. We were just playing a silly snowball fight game. It was our family against yours and your family took an early lead with Emmett's strong arm. So I decided to add a little excitement and throw a little curve at them by teasing Edward and Emmett. Rosalie got all hot and bothered and starting telling me to shut up and then she got even more enraged and threw a snowball at me and it hit me so hard it knocked me down. It really hurt Carlisle, but I was okay. Esme sent her in the house and I think punished her for it. So it's all said and done and no harm was done to me. I am willing to forget the whole thing. Rosalie got what was coming to her and I would prefer we drop it. Especially since you spanked her and made her apologize to me. I really appreciated that. Thanks for caring so much for me, Carlisle!" Tanya said with a smirk on her face. She acted like she was really proud of herself.

"Well, I certainly do not condone Rosalie's actions. She was wrong to lose her temper and attack you, especially since she was a guest in your home. Both Esme and I punished her and it will never happen again, or she will be in more trouble than she can handle. But the thing that bothers me is, if you wanted to tease them and try to throw a wrench in their winning streak, why wouldn't you tease them about the way they throw the ball, challenging them to knock the fort down, things like that? Why would you make suggestive, inappropriate taunting toward Edward and Emmett?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"I-I didn't! I was just teasing them. It was all in fun, just to get a rise out of them. Rosalie has a hot temper anyway. Hopefully you tamed her down a little since then. She needs to be taken down a notch or two," she said brazenly.

"How dare you taunt my sons like that! Especially since Edward and Bella are getting married. Then to carry it over to Emmett in front of Rosalie! I don't condone Rosalie's behavior, but I surely understand it. You should know better than to taunt and tease a vampire's mate in front of them! You're lucky she only hit you with a snowball!" I said angrily.

"Well, it's over now, and like I said, I didn't mean any of it," she explained.

"Yes you did! You were making one last ditch effort to try to win Edward over and when Rosalie confronted you, you then turned toward Emmett to get back at Rosalie," I chided her. "You know Edward does not have feelings for you in that way and you have had a hard time with Bella ever since he began seeing her and especially after they became engaged. So don't try to tell me it was innocent, because I know you and it was not innocent!"

"Carlisle, I-I didn't do that, I wasn't trying to get Edward, I was…" she tried explaining again…

"Enough! Do not make this worse for yourself by lying to me! Lying is one thing I will not tolerate! Just ask any of my children, even Bella!" I warned her.

"B-but Carlisle, I-I didn't mean anything by it…" she whined again.

"Let me explain something to you. You and your coven consider yourselves distant cousins and extended members of my family. Well, I am the head of this family and if you consider yourself a part of it, you answer to me! I am the leader of the largest coven around and that also makes you fall under my authority. As you know, when someone in my family gets themselves in trouble, it is my responsibility to teach and guide them to do the right thing and to act appropriately. I take that responsibility very seriously," I explained to her. "Young Lady, you have landed yourself in trouble, and now I need to teach you a lesson."

"No, no Carlisle, y-you wouldn't…y-you're kidding, right," she asked backing up in the chair.

"Do I look like I'm kidding," I asked, leaning my face right in front of hers.

"Uh, n-no…" she said.

"Young Lady, I am going to take you over my knee and spank your bare bottom for your inappropriate behavior in teasing my children," I told her angrily. "Come with me over to the couch," I ordered her.

"No, no Carlisle, please," she begged.

"Let's go, I'm missing my son's wedding because of you, now come here," I ordered her again. She looked at me and then toward the door.

"Don't try it, my dear, because you will not make it." I warned.

I barely got those words out when Tanya bolted for the door. She flashed towards the door, but I was faster. I got to the door before her. She immediately realized her mistake. She began pleading again but I ignored her and turned her to the side and landed 10 sharp, hard SMACKS to her bottom. She screeched with each swat. I then turned her back to face me.

"Don't you ever run from me again, or I will blister your butt on the spot!"

I then grabbed her by the arm and marched her over to the couch. She was still pleading and rubbing her bottom as I sat down and stood her by my right side. I settled down on the couch and then pulled her over my knee. I adjusted her to my liking as she was still carrying on. I then raised her long dress above her waist. She really begged at that point.

"No, please Carlisle, don't take my pants down, please, it's embarrassing!"

"Good, then it's working so far," I said to her. I then pulled her pants down and put my left arm around her waist pulling her toward me so I could anchor her down. She was kicking her feet and pleading for me to let her up.

"Stop kicking your feet, or you will really get it!"

"No, please, please don't, please," she sobbed.

"Ready?" I asked her raising my hand high.

"No-oh! Please!" She wailed.

I brought my hand down hard and fast and smacked one side then the other side of her bottom. She yelped. Right after that, there was a knock on the study door.

"Come in," I called out.

Tanya gasped and pleaded, "No, don't let anyone come in…"

The door opened and Rosalie stood there wide-eyed. Her mouth dropped open and she looked at me then at Tanya, then at me again, then back to Tanya! She had a hard time comprehending what she was seeing. She also had a hard time stopping the slight smile beginning to appear on her face!

I looked at her with a slight grin, "Yes, Rosalie?"

"Dad, Mother said you wanted to see me?" She was shocked at the spectacle in front of her.

"Yes I did, Rosalie. I want you to know I got Tanya's version of the incident in Denali and upon hearing it, I have come to the conclusion that she was at fault in this too. In fact, she was the instigator! Although, you were still wrong to attack her, if she wouldn't have taunted all of you, this wouldn't have happened. Therefore, Tanya owes you an apology also. Tanya, what do you have to say to Rosalie?" I demanded her.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I-I won't ever do t-that again," she sobbed out.

"Thank you for saying that, Tanya," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, Tanya, the two of you will never act like that again, or you will both be over my knee with a sore bottom. Is that clear?" I asked.

"Yes daddy!" "Y-yes, Carlisle!" They both said.

"Rosalie, you can go now," I told her.

"Yes daddy!" Rosalie said. As she walked out the door she turned back to me and mouthed a silent, "thank you," to me. I smiled and nodded.

**TBC: Please Review! _Carlisle is not finished with Tanya yet…_**


	5. Chapter 5 -- Taming Tanya

**Chapter 5 – Taming Tanya**

**Carlisle:**

After Rosalie left my study, I turned my attention back to Tanya who was fidgeting on my knee. She turned her face up to look at me.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that. You could have let me apologize to Rosalie after punishing me. That was uncalled for, Carlisle!"

"I see it as justice. You walked in on Rosalie getting punished and smirked at her. So you should have the same experience she did since you were the instigator of this whole fiasco. That's why I told Esme to send Rosalie to my study in 20 minutes. Now you know how Rosalie felt." I told her.

"You did that on purpose! I thought we were friends, Carlisle!" Tanya said smartly to me.

"We are friends, but when my friend and extended family member acts like a jealous, spoiled child, then as head of the family, it is up to me to teach her a lesson! That goes for the whole Denali Coven! I suggest you remember that. Now, back to the task at hand. Ready to begin again?" I asked her.

"Begin what?" She asked. "Let me up!"

"I'm going to start your spanking again, and no, you are not getting up. We are not finished here. Now get ready because my hand has a meeting with your bare bottom and it has a lot to say!" I warned her.

"Carlisle! No! I-I won't do it again!"…SMACK… "OOWW!" She yelped as my hand began its conversation with her behind.

I continued to give her a good "lecture" with my hand. I spanked her bottom hard and fast alternating from one side to the other. She was howling and wiggling back and forth. As I continued walloping her bare bottom, she began trying to crawl off my lap using her hands on the floor. I grabbed her to stop her, but she had enough momentum to quickly slip down and almost made it off. She did her best to get away by trying to grasp anything with her hands, but I grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her backwards and plopped her right back over my lap. She was in for it now. I reached under the couch and grabbed my footstool. I placed my right foot on it propping her bottom up higher so I could really lay into her. She began pleading when she realized what was about to happen.

"Oh no! Carlisle, you wouldn't! Please not that," she begged.

"Now you're really going to get it!" I informed her. "Don't you ever try to get off my knee again, young lady!"

"No, Carlisle, please! I'm sorry, I won't do it again," she pleaded.

"Too late! You shouldn't have done it this time," I said. I raised my hand and brought it down hard and fast on her sit spots and upper thighs. She really howled and kicked. Her one heel flew across my study like a missile, nearly taking out a window.

"Tanya, stop kicking your feet. Hold still and take your punishment. You are worse than my children, and you wonder why you are in this position," I reprimanded her.

All she did was howl and sob. Good thing there was music playing at the reception or everyone, even the humans, would have heard her. I landed about 10 more SMACKS to each side, making sure I drove my point home before stopping her spanking. She just lay there crying and getting herself under control. I gently stroked the back of her neck and her arm. She finally settled down enough for me to talk.

"Ready to get up?" I asked.

"Yes," she mumbled out. I helped her up and got up myself. Her face was streaked with venom tears. I gave her some tissues to wipe most of the venom off. It disintegrated the tissues. It did enough to wipe her face for now.

"Tanya, don't you ever taunt or tease my children again! That was very immature and childish and could have turned out bad. Is that clear," I asked her sternly.

"Yes, Carlisle, I-I'm sorry. I won't do that again," she said softly.

"You better not, or you know what will happen!" I warned her. "If I ever have to spank you again, don't you dare try to get off my knee until I say you can get up. You brought yourself more pain by doing that. Is that understood?"

"Yes Carlisle. I'll never do anything to get spanked by you again!" She said rubbing her bottom. "My butt is on fire!"

"You can go to the bathroom and wipe your face if you like, but hurry it up. I've already wasted enough time with this childish act of yours and I want to enjoy my son's wedding. Get going." Tanya made it her business to hurry and fix her makeup. She came out and still looked ashamed. She should.

"Let's go, and I better never hear of a stunt like this again or you will answer to me and the next time will be worse than this," I admonished her.

"I-I won't do it again, I'm sorry Carlisle," she said.

"You are going to apologize to Edward and Emmett also. Let's go take care of this so we can move on."

We walked back out to rejoin the reception. Tanya was feeling her spanking and was carefully walking with me. I saw Emmett and I made her walk over with me to grab him. Edward caught my eye and I motioned for him to come over and join us. I saw Rosalie and the others catch a glimpse of Tanya. Rosalie nudged Alice. Alice looked pleased too. I saw Jasper look up; Alice must have communicated something telepathically to him. He then walked over and got Bella and they joined Rosalie and Alice. They were hungrily eating up the scene unfolding in front of them.

As Edward joined us, I said to them, "Tanya has something to say to you two." I gave Tanya the floor.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize to you both for my behavior in Denali. I was wrong to taunt and tease you like that. It was very disrespectful to you and to your wives. It will never happen again, I hope you will accept my apology and that we remain friends and extended family," she said sincerely.

"Yes, I want that. I would appreciate you understanding I am a married man now, Tanya. I want you as a friend and extended family too," Edward said to her.

"Hell yeah, I forgive you. Don't go getting my Rosie all riled up like that again. She's a force to be reckoned with," Emmett said to her.

Tanya laughed. "Yes, I found that out, that snowball knocked me for a loop!"

"Say Tanya, did Pops "tan-ya"? Ha ha, get it? Tanya – tan ya?" Emmett teased. Edward couldn't stop a snicker.

"Emmett! It is not polite to ask someone that or bring up something like that up. That is a private thing between Tanya and me," I warned him.

"Oh yeah, I guess that wasn't very nice. Hey did you know Pops saw a full moon tonight?"

"Emmett! I'm warning you," I said to him narrowing my eyes at him. Edward chuckled at that one. I gave him a stare too.

"Very funny, Emmett," Tanya smirked. By this time, the others came over, wandering what was going on with Emmett and Edward laughing.

Emmett just couldn't let it go. "Hey Tanya, I like your car. Is your seat heated?" Everyone laughed at that, even Tanya.

"Emmett Cullen!" I warned him again as Esme walked up. I turned to her, "Esme, this son of yours is incorrigible!" She giggled too.

The band started playing a slow song. Having enough of Emmett's ramblings, I walked over to Rosalie and held my hand out to her, "May I have this dance?"

"I'd love to, daddy!" Rosalie said taking my hand. As we began dancing, Rosalie looked at me and said, "Thank you, daddy!"

"For what?" I asked her.

"Just, thank you daddy," she said again and kissed me on the cheek.

Giving her a knowing look, I acknowledged her thanks, "You're welcome sweetheart. No one messes with my kids!"

**End.**


End file.
